To You I Belong
by Miran Selyn
Summary: Michiru reviews her feeling. RR


To You I Belong

By Miran

Disclaimer: "Sailoruranus / Tenoh Haruka", and "Sailorneptune / Kaioh Michiru" are copyright Takeuchi Naoko and all other companies associated with rights. I just borrowed them for a bit.

It was a cool autumn night and the moon shone brightly over the calm sea, reflecting the crystal shimmers of the stars in the night sky. A cool breeze gently blew the waves, bringing them to the edge of the sea, pounding on the man made walls that blocked their way. On top of a nearby cliff, a yellow sportscar was parked on a grassy patch, located just off the highway. Not far from the vehicle, a couple enjoys the view before them. In just a few more hours the sun will rise.

A beautiful woman with long wavy hair regards the bright pearl shining in the sky, while her sandy haired partner lay with her head resting in the violinist's lap. It was only a few hours ago, that they had fought a new villain that they had never met before. After successfully defeating it, the couple had decided to drive out to the cliff to discuss this new enemy that threatened so soon after the Death Busters. The wind senshi wonders aloud who this new enemy is but is quickly calmed by her partner, who says that there's no need to be worried. The blonde smiles and nods her agreement. They have friends who can take care of it.

For the past few years, they have both fought so hard to find the Talismans. Now that their mission was over, they were taking a break. They decided to just drive, letting the wind take them where it would as they sought a place where they cold take a moment to enjoy this respite from their duties. However both of them knew, as long there's darkness, there will not be peace. Right now all they can do is enjoy what they have, before a new mission comes.

Michiru looks down at her partner who is peacefully resting in her lap. She brushes her hair back and smiles at the cute expression of her partner, who is still not fully recovered from her fever. She gently combed back the bangs to have a better look at her sleeping friend, then looked out to the moon. Tonight it was full, brightly shining. The aqua haired senshi had always love seeing the waxing moon. It always brought peace and calm to her. Not only that, it brought back memories. Memories that she had forgotten, about her past, about her real home, about the once great palace that they the Outer senshi had been charged to protect. All those bittersweet memories rushed over her, evoking deep feelings of love and loss.

She was brought back to reality, when she felt a sudden movement in her lap. It seemed that Haruka was just making herself more comfortable, the blonde continued to sleep. Michiru smiled down on the blonde's adorable face. She felt so lucky to be the only one that could see this side of the wind senshi. Lucky huh? Michiru didn't trust luck. But yet she was so grateful to be the one beside Haruka, to be able to fight along with her partner. And most importantly, her Haruka is still alive.

Yes, thank kami-sama that the wind senshi is still alive and well. Michiru was horrified to think that if she had been delayed at the balcony any longer, would she have been too late to save the blonde? The violinist's greatest fear was that she wouldn't be able to see her partner again. Before meeting Haruka, she had been all alone fighting to save the world. Now with a partner, her life was bearable and felt complete. She couldn't imagine the world without Haruka. What would she do if...? Michiru was sure that she would probably kill herself, rather than live in a world without the blonde. She would do anything to protect the wind senshi, even if she had to sacrifice her own life and she would do it for Haruka - not for the world.

Her partner the wind senshi, once a test driver in Formula One, Tenoh Haruka. Did she know that Michiru not only cares so much for her, but also loves her dearly? Did she realize? It didn't matter to the sea senshi right now. She is just glad to be with Haruka, at all times. Michiru had to thank God for allowing her to be with the one she loves. She's so thankful to have Haruka.

Deep in thought, Michiru didn't notice that there are tears welling in her eyes. Droplets fall down from the angel's face, onto the sleeping blonde.

"Michiru?" came a low husky voice.

The sea senshi didn't hear the call. Haruka turns slightly. Seeing her friend crying she slowly brings up her hand to caress the violinist's face.

Surprised by the touch, Michiru looks down and meets the beautiful emerald eyes. One of her hands automatically touches the gentle hand, she smiles softly.

"Ohayo." The violinist greets the other girl.

Though Michiru keeps smiling, Haruka could sense that there's sadness behind it. "Daijoubu?" she asks.

"Hai...it's just a little sand in my eyes." The violinist quickly wipes the evidence of her tears away.

It's a lie. They both know that it's not the truth. The wind senshi rises from her nest of warmth and comfort to hug her partner. Surprised at first, Michiru then snuggles close while returning the hug. They stay like that for a while. Embracing each other, until Haruka slowly pulls back.

"You have gone into your own little world again..." The blonde was still concerned. "You could tell me you know. We are partners, right?"

'Partner?' the sea senshi drops her gaze. She doesn't look at all happy about what Haruka has just said. "So, we are just partners then, ne?" she whisper.

"Na...Nani?" All of the sudden, Haruka feels as if she's made a mistake.

Michiru suddenly feels as if she can't take any more. She pushes the blonde away and glares at her, snapping. "Tenoh Haruka! Don't you realize how I feel about you?"

The blonde couldn't react, she was just too shocked. She stares for a moment and then tries to figure out what she had done wrong to upset her partner. On the other hand, the violinist's heart had broken. The pain is intense, but she continues to glare. But soon her eyes become soften, and feeling foolish about what she's done. She stands suddenly, wanting to escape.

A strong hand gently grips hers, making the sea senshi stop. Michiru tries to break away, but the blonde just too strong. Soon she loses her balance and falls. But instead of falling on the hard grassy land, the violinist found herself lying on top of a soft body.

"Haruka?" she tries to get up but fails. Then she tries to wiggle free, but is held firmly in place by her partner.

Michiru could hear the pounding of the racer's heart in her chest. She takes advantage of the opportunity and snuggles closer, while dreaming about what could happen next. Silence stretches between them... until.

"Don't..." A trembling voice came from the blonde. "Don't leave me."

Michiru's heart skips a beat. Did she hear that correctly?

A pair of hands gently rubs the sea senshi's back, making her feels so good. With the blonde's soft body cushioning her, Michiru feels like she is loved.

'Loved?' Did Haruka feel the same way? Or did the blonde just want her as a friend and partner?

"You seem to be in your own world again. So tell me, Michiru. Is there a way for me to go to your world? I... I don't want to be alone... Please...Don't ever leave me...alone."

The violinist leaned over slightly to face the racer, only to see that there was a pinkish tinge to the blonde's cheeks. 'Aww' Even a cool fighter like Haruka could be embarrassed. The violinist found it so kawaii. She wanted to just kiss her partner but felt that it was not the right moment to do so. So instead, she nods and returns the hug. Never in Michiru's wildest imaginings had she thought the blonde would ask her to stay by her side. Not just as a senshi partner, but as... it was just too good to be true.

"Hai...I'll be by your side... Forever." Michiru was so happy now. Never in her life had she dared to hope that she would hear such words from the stubborn blonde, the one who always had such a difficult time confessing her feelings. But would things turn out all right? Is fate really this kind? Michiru couldn't take time to wonder much about it right now. All she wanted was to be by the blonde's side as her love.

Haruka raised a hand and touched the sea beauty's face, still blushing. "Be mine?" Her eyes had never been so gentle and loving before.

'Fate is beautiful' Michiru decided and happily smiles at her new lover.

"To you I belong"

Finito

Author note : After long discussions with onee-chan and studying H&M's relationship, I finally had inspiration to write this short story. Their relationship has always fascinated me. Through writing, I get more ideas for making new graphics... and then by making them I get more inspiration to write (Though I hate to write. xx) Anyway...

Here I want to thank to a very special person. Without meeting her, I wouldn't have any courage to present all my works. DOMO ARRIGATOU GOZAIMASU! You've changed me life so much. Love you dearly! Thank you! Thank you! .


End file.
